More Stories for More Songs
by BigD1987
Summary: iPod Challenge done Big D style again! Ten songs, ten short stories. Rated for language and other factors.


Hey, it's Big D again! Basically, I've got severe writer's block so I decided to do another iPod Challenge! Whatever. Anyway, the rules are:

1) Pick a fandom, pairing or character

2) Put your iPod on shuffle

3) Write a short story in the time it takes to listen to that song

Anyways, beware because there's gonna be some language, intense stuff (I got a _lot _of metal on here) and probably some pretty lewd stuff. So, on with the show!

**If I Needed Someone by The Beatles**

If there was one person Ash wanted to love, it was her, the girl with the fiery red hair. He wanted to spend more time with her ever since they reunited about 2 months ago. But the last time they were dating, they had a big fight.

It was then Ash decided to carve his number in his wall. Just in caser she saw it. Maybe she could call him. If only he wasn't with someone else, though, that was the hard part. Maybe if she had come when he wasn't in that other girl's arms. That was a bad time.

To his surprise, that's when he got the call from her and everything changed for the better.

**This is Your Life by Dropkick Murphys**

"Another stupid fight!" Misty screamed at Ash. "What were you thinking?"

"He was insulting me!" Ash shouted back, wiping some blood off his face.

"He almost killed you!" Misty shouted back. "You should be ashamed of yourself! All you ever do is get into fights!"

"I—" he had nothing to say to that. She was right. He was alienating her. "I'm sorry," he said. "I just haven't been the same since Pikachu…"

"There's still time to stop," said Misty. "You'll never win if you don't stop and forgive yourself. All these fights are going to get you killed."

"I guess so," said Ash. "I guess I'm done getting into these fights." Misty smiled. He got up and took her home. This was his life, but now he was done wasting his time.

**Freewheel Burning by Judas Priest**

Ash took the lead while Misty huffed and cursed her go-kart's slow speed. "C'mon, Misty, you can't be that slow!" he shouted over the noise of the engine.

"Ash, get back here!" she shouted. He laughed and stuck his tongue out at her. Oh, it was ON!

She ducked to the inside at the next corner and gave him a little tap in the back. "HEY!" he shouted.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" she screamed, ignoring Brock's frantic screaming from outside the track. "I'm gonna win this thing!"

"Misty, it's just a go-kart track!" Brock shouted. "Calm down!"

"What he said!" said Ash.

"Hey, you started this!" said Misty. She pressed down on the accelerator. Ash did the same, trying to keep away from her. The guy with the checkered flag watched in shock while the two sped down the track.

"I've got you now!" she said.

"Nuh-uh!" said Ash. Brock sighed, shook his head and hung it in shame while the two kept fighting over a silly little go-kart race. Oh, they were in _such _denial! Of course, Ash won.

**Caught in a Mosh by Anthrax**

"Are you even _listening_ to me?" Ash shouted at Paul. His rival just looked at him like he was a germ. "Goddammit, why are you mistreating your Pokemon like this?"

"Fuck off," said Paul.

"That's not a good response!" Ash shouted. "Goddammit, it's like clapping with one hand! Were you dropped as a baby or something?"

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Paul asked.

"Don't you get it?" Ash asked. "You're supposed to treat your Pokemon with respect, not kick them like a football. Maybe if you thought before you did anything, you'd learn to get some respect!"

"Why should I care?" Paul asked. "It's not like you have anything to say."

"Is this guy for real?" asked Dawn.

"You are im_possible_!" Ash shouted. "It's like I'm talking in circles with this guy!"

"Of course you are," said Paul. "I don't care what you have to say."

"You should!" said Ash. "It's like I'm caught in a mosh or something!"

"Forget him!" said Brock. "He's worthless!"

**Sweet Emotion by Aerosmith**

Ash was pretty sure his dream job was not being a DJ at a classic rock station, but he had to admit, it was a pretty fun gig. "This is KRCK Cerulean, we got the best rock of the '70s and '80s, what's your request?"

"_Yeah, I want to hear some Aerosmith!_" said the person on the other line.

"Which song?" he asked.

"_Sweeeeet Emooootiiooooonnn!"_

"Okay, okay!" he said with a laugh. "This is Aerosmith with 'Sweet Emotion'!" With the sounds of Joe Perry's guitar filling the studio, he laid back in his chair. Misty sat on the other side of the control board.

"You having fun?" she asked with a little smile.

"Of course!" he said. "I can't believe I didn't do this earlier!"

"Maybe you could let me on air?" she asked.

"Maybe!" he said with a laugh. "You just gotta know your rock!"

**Highway Star by Deep Purple**

Ash _loved _his new car. It was a 1975 Mustang; American Muscle. It was painted red, was a hardtop and was, most importantly, _fast. _No one could beat it! "I love this thing!" he said as he drove down a stretch of California coast.

"I'm glad you do," said Misty. Okay, he loves her too, probably more than the car (if he said he loved the car more, then uh-oh!)

"You know I love you too," he confirmed.

"Yeah, you'd better say that," she said with an eyebrow sticking out from under her sunglasses.

Pikachu shook his head going "Pi, pi, pi." Ash shook his head at his Pokemon partner.

"Just don't go too fast," she said. "You don't want to lose you license, do you?"

"All I want is the open road," he said. "Oh, here comes the good part!" he gestured at some S-curves coming up. Misty held on tight while Ash navigated through the tough corners. One slip and he could potentially end up in the ocean.

But he didn't. And once he was past it, she had to be impressed with him. "Um, could you take it easy with your hand?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry," she said, removing her iron grip from his hand.

"It's okay," he said. "This thing is fantastic!"

**Hot for Teacher by Van Halen**

"Hey Brock?" Ash asked. Brock turned around and looked at Ash. "Why do you like flirting with girls so much?"

"I'll tell you why, Ash my boy!" he said, wrapping his arm around his friend's shoulder. "It was when I was a young lad, and I must have been 13 years old! I was in school, getting ready for class!"

"I don't like where this is going," said Ash.

"It was then she walked in! Our teacher!" Ash was right. "Oh, you should have seen her, Ash! She was so sexy!"

"I really don't like this," said Misty.

"And that ass!"

"Shall I grab his ear?" Misty asked.

"Oh, she could—"

"That's enough!" said Misty. "There's such a thing as TMI!"

"Tell me more!" Ash said, already picturing Brock's teacher in his head.

"Now you know why!" Brock shouted. "Oh, she was so pretty! I wanted to have a girlfriend just like her one day!"

"Are you kidding me?"

"I couldn't do it back then, though," he said. "But one day, I'll get a girlfriend just like my old teacher!"

"You can do it, Brock!" Ash cheered while Misty banged her head on the wall.

"This story is _so_ sick!"

**Don't Tell Me You Love Me by Night Ranger**

Ash looked at Misty. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but in 25 years of life, he didn't know why he wanted her. But he didn't care.

"I love you," she said one day.

"Don't tell me that," he replied. Naturally, she got upset.

"What?" she said. "Are you crazy?"

"I love it when you get angry," he said with a sly smile.

"You are one sick person," she said.

"Come on," he said. "You know what I want."

"Yeah, but you're not going to get it if you keep acting like some perv," she replied.

"What?"

"Hey, I heard the Night Ranger song," she said. "I know what you're thinking. "You just want sex."

"Dammit," he said.

"But, I will give it to you," she said. "If you tell me you love me."

"Fine then, I love you," he said. Suddenly, she grabbed him and kissed him roughly. He'd just begun to kiss back when she pulled back and with a sultry smile on her lips said,

"Don't tell me you love me." And with that, he fell even harder for her.

**Don't Take Me for Granted by Social Distortion**

If there was anything they learned in their lives that stood out most, it was the importance of the people you love, whether romantic or platonic, or familial. Ash, Misty and Brock had each other as their best friends. There was no way they would take each other for granted.

They went everywhere. They did everything. There was nothing that stood between them. And whatever bonds they had would never break.

So while Ash won his titles, Misty and Brock were behind him. Ash and Misty tied the not, Brock was right there as Best Man. It was Brock's proudest moment.

"I want to say something," Misty said one day when they were kids. "Whatever happens to us, we have to stay friends. I don't want anyone to take me for granted."

"I won't," Ash said, holding her hand.

"Neither will I," said Brock. Misty smiled. Whatever was in front of them it didn't matter. They would not take each other for granted.

**All My Loving by The Beatles**

Ash broke off his kiss with Misty. Her sad eyes looked as he pulled away. "Don't worry," he said. "I won't do anything bad."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I'll always think of you," he said. "I'll write, I'll call, and I'll think of you while I'm gone."

She smiled. "Thanks," she said. "I'll miss you."

"So will I," he said. "You don't have to worry. I'll be home soon. I _promise_."

"You'd better hold that up," she said.

_**BONUS SONGS! ! !**_

**Walk Away by Dropkick Murphys.**

He hated his father. The man stood up and walked out on him and his mom? Why? He had not a fucking clue. Surprisingly, it was the same with Misty. Her dad walked out on her. But even though Ash turned out fine, any mention of Misty's father would send her into a rage.

It almost reminded him of himself. When he was young, he'd get angry any time Gary mentioned his dad. The last time that happened, he woke up with a black eye.

He had to suspect his mom was also affected… actually, that's a no-brainer. He'd hear her yelling at some photo of his father as if it was the only thing she could take her anger out on.

He wanted to meet his father to show him what he'd done to him and his mother.

**Neon Knights by Black Sabbath**

Ash tore through the orcs that came his way The Street Saber was soaked with black orc blood as the RPM Red Ranger, Ash, fought for the streets of Cerulean. May was to the side, the Yellow Ranger, kicking orc ass and the Blue Ranger, Jimmy McAndrew, was smashing their armor.

They had to fight for Cerulean. If the orcs got past them, the Power Rangers, they'd overrun the city. "COME ON! !" GPX Red Ranger Sean O'Callahan shouted, holding aloft his Master-Sword shaped GT Sword. "DON'T STOP! !"

Ash had no intention of stopping. He kept on, swinging his Street Saber. The orc he hit slammed into the Black Ranger Touya, but he took a big whack at it.

The two Power Ranger teams had this thing in the bag, the protectors of Cerulean, fighting to save the world. Now if only Ash could find Misty and save her. He could save the city, but he wouldn't forgive himself if he didn't find Misty.

:-:-:-:-:-:

Alright, and that's it! How'd you like it?

Anyway, about the last one: It's something from a story I've already got in the works, "Moonlight Legend", a massive crossover between _Power Rangers RPM, Sailor Moon, Soldier _(A French fan project based off _Sailor Moon_), Marvel Comics, _Cardcaptor Sakura _and original concepts. Sean O'Callahan is from _Power Rangers GPX_, something I'm working on… yeah.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this. Please leave a review!


End file.
